The present invention relates to semiconductor device fabrication and integrated circuits and, more specifically, to methods of controlling an across-wafer profile of a semiconductor process, as well as related systems and computer program products.
Across-wafer non-uniformity is a significant source of inline variability during semiconductor manufacturing at a foundry. Each wafer may be subjected to hundreds of discrete process steps over several weeks, and each process step should be satisfactorily controlled. Conventional profile control approach may fail to provide optimal, or even acceptable, across-wafer profile control for a semiconductor process. An inability to accurately control an across-wafer profile of a semiconductor process may prove expensive due to lost capacity resulting from system downtime, scrapped wafers, and test and quality assurance activities. As device size shrinks, the margin for error during a semiconductor process becomes smaller.
Improved methods of controlling an across-wafer profile during a semiconductor process, as well as related systems and computer program products, are needed.